


【香路】带你逃离

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 三刷蛋糕岛完毕，这应该是我最后一篇关于蛋糕岛篇的故事？接下来原作中其他篇章的香路会偏多。哎，我很喜欢山治，舍不得虐他，所以尽量把砂糖往他身上撒(･∀･)
Relationships: 香路 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【香路】带你逃离

BGM：《夜に駆ける》 

阳光号临时停靠在一座无人岛，船身随着波浪晃动，男生宿舍传来低低的喘气声，黑暗如泥水灌入鼻腔，钻进脑内，山治在泥水中挣扎，随后被淹没在无穷无尽的恐怖回忆中，那恐惧如同触电般传遍全身，他无意识地抱住双臂想要抑制颤抖不已的身体，整个人蜷缩成一团。  
“山治……我饿了……”  
他听见有人在唤他，五指隔着布料陷入皮肤，硬生生地掐醒自己，山治狼狈地从床上爬起来靠着床边喘气，他打开怀表，指针指向凌晨三点，窗外是一片模糊的岛屿阴影，恰好云朵遮蔽圆月，失去光源的房间让他感觉喘不过气。  
他撩开沾满汗水的刘海，点着一支烟狠狠地吸上一口，往后仰头吐出白烟，心脏还在狂跳，但他借着尼古丁找回了理智。  
又是噩梦。  
明明他们已经远离了蛋糕岛，但山治依然是噩梦缠身，连续几天都睡不好，尤其是惊醒之后就睡不着，只好出去吹海风看日出，在逐渐变亮的天色之中卷起袖子做早饭，唯有料理能让他感到安心。留意着每个人的状态的乔巴最先发现山治的不对劲，拉着他的衣角问要不要开点安眠药，被他拒绝了。  
蓝到发黑的眼瞳盯着天花板的某个点，思绪飘到很远很远的地方，云散了，窗外透进来的光块落在他的喉结上，烟头忽明忽灭，  
突然，一颗脑袋闯进视线范围，吓了他一跳，再定眼一看，原来是睡在上铺的路飞。  
“这家伙的睡姿真够糟糕的。”  
看着垂下来的细碎黑发，他的心情由阴转晴。  
黑发的人翻了个身，改为趴在床上，他探出半张脸来，努力撑开眼皮，眼里的睡意很浓：“……山治？”  
“吵醒你了？”  
“没有，你是不是又做噩梦了？”  
他呼出一口烟，感觉冷静得差不多了，缓缓点头：“嗯。不过为什么你会说‘又’？”  
“是乔巴告诉我的，他很担心你。”  
跟船长汇报船员的身体状况也是船医的责任，山治无奈地笑了。  
月光的光块还落在山治衬衫敞开的胸膛上，路飞揉了揉眼，在山治以为他要继续睡的时候又强行撑起眼皮：“要不要叫醒布鲁克，让他给你弹首摇篮曲？”  
说完，两人看向另一边的上下铺，布鲁克和乔巴睡得很香，一个打呼噜一个吧咂嘴，山治被他们滑稽的睡相逗笑了，目光转为投向路飞，发现他也在笑。  
“这样就行了。”他轻声说道。  
“什么？”  
“我说，你继续睡吧，我出去巡查一下。”  
山治准备起身，没想到路飞的动作更快，翻身落下稳稳地坐在山治身上，冲他咧嘴笑。  
“喂喂，干什么？”  
“哄你睡觉啊，又或者我唱摇篮曲给你听？”  
“别闹，快点下来。”  
“你小声点，别吵醒他们。”  
“你最没资格说这话。”  
山治皱起眉头，他并不讨厌和路飞身体接触，他熟知路飞的体温，从海水里捞出来的时候是冰凉的，裹在厚厚的红色棉袄里时暖得像个小火炉，一到夏天就会因体温过高瘫坐在草坪上像小狗一样吐舌头散热。  
他揉乱路飞的头发，空出的另一只手将烟压灭到烟灰缸。  
最后一丝白烟消散在空气中，山治压低路飞的脑袋吻了一下他，离开后感觉还不过瘾，又仔仔细细地再尝一遍，两人的呼吸在这个深吻中乱了，手沿着路飞的侧腰往上滑，感受那逐渐上升的体温，但是一想到路飞的伤刚好不能做得太过火，山治又停下动作，咬了咬他的下唇表示不爽，后者可能是感应到了，乖乖地舔了一下他当作安慰。  
夜色愈浓，路飞睁开的眼里只有山治一人，耳边的呼噜声磨牙声全都消失，他听见山治略微凌乱的呼吸声，又听见他低低地说：  
“你的伤还没好。”  
路飞听出他的言外之意，耳朵红了几分∶“我又不是特意来找你做那种事！”  
山治本想再调侃一下自家船长，可是视线触碰到路飞的伤口，眼底的光暗了下来。路飞腹部左侧的伤口已经拆线了，淡粉色的新肉无声讲述着这里曾经受过重伤，当然最严重的还是胸前的狰狞伤疤，山治每次看见心脏都会揪痛一下，接着陷入深深的自责中，怪当初的自己太弱了，怪自己没有立刻赶到他的身边……  
“别说这个了，山治，”路飞的声音宛如破开黑暗的光，他随着路飞的声音往前靠，额头抵上留有狰狞伤疤的胸膛，缓缓合上眼，“我来陪你睡觉吧。”  
“……我觉得你会比我更快睡着。”  
“我会坚持到你睡着为止！”  
“如果我做噩梦，把你踢下床怎么办？”  
“那我就抱紧你，肯定不会掉。”  
面对路飞的“任性要求”，山治表示没法拒绝，毕竟只要船长一撒娇要吃饭，他就卷起袖子做一桌子的菜给他。  
“算了，今晚就破例吧。”  
“哦！”  
这张单人木床勉强能容纳两个人，山治和路飞分别侧身躺下，山治抱住他的腰往自己怀里带，路飞配合地挪了挪，头顶顶着山治的下巴，实话说，这样的姿势并不舒服，明早起床手臂应该会麻，山治暗暗叹气。  
“山治你放心吧，我会全力驱散你的梦魔。”  
“我们的船长真可靠……喂！”  
路飞没等他说完就打起呼噜来，山治默默地盯着路飞的睡脸，嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
抱着路飞是一种奢侈，是山治从未幻想过的奢侈。自前往蛋糕岛开始，他就没睡过一个安稳觉，他害怕入了梦后梦见大家就在身边，他舍不得醒过来，同时内心渴望现在经历的一切不过是一场梦，梦碎了，他就能回到阳光号。  
是路飞击碎了现实，将他带离黑暗。山治相信，怀里抱着阳光，梦魔不敢再来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 三刷蛋糕岛完毕，这应该是我最后一篇关于蛋糕岛篇的故事？  
> 接下来原作中其他篇章的香路会偏多。  
> 哎，我很喜欢山治，舍不得虐他，所以尽量把砂糖往他身上撒(･∀･)


End file.
